


Disrespecting the Business

by JusticeForAll



Category: King of Fighters, Street Fighter
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, Groping, Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeForAll/pseuds/JusticeForAll
Summary: Chun-Li has won every tournament she has ever entered. Bored and desperate for a challenge, she decides to give the wrestling business a shot. Her success breeds cockiness, and a young girl named Hinako Shijou decides to teach her a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

Chun-Li stared nonchalantly at her trophy cabinet. It was filled with various martial arts tournament trophies, yet it gave her no joy to look at. She had won every tournament imaginable, and now there were none left. She had always called herself 'The Strongest Women in the World', but now she was, in fact, 'The Strongest in the World, Period'. She had defeated every opponent she had come across. Some of the greatest fighters of all time had succumbed to her strength, including Ryu, Bison, Akuma, and the list went on.

With no one left to defeat, she had become bored. When would another challenger step up to face her and give her an actual challenge?

She sighed as she moved over to her couch. She snapped up the TV remote and flicked it on.

A familiar face appeared on the screen. It was Rainbow Mika, the so-called strongest female wrestler of all time. Or at least that's what she was claimed to be until Chun-Li destroyed her at the Street Fighter tournament. Perhaps she could still claim that title, as Chun-Li herself wasn't a wrestler.

"Hm," Chun-Li mumbled, thoughtfully. "Wrestling, huh?"

Suddenly, she had a surge of excitement that she hadn't felt in months. Perhaps she should become a wrestler? She'd done everything else, after all. With her vast knowledge of martial arts, it shouldn't be too hard to get into the business.

It was decided: she would become a wrestler, and take that big gold belt from Rainbow Mika!

***

The next day, Chun-Li gave Mika a call, telling her about her wishes to be a wrestler. With a shaky voice, Mika had tried to dissuade her, but Chun-Li knew what she was up to. It was obvious she was terrified of the Chinese woman after the beating she had given her, and she didn't want to lose her belt.

Eventually, Mika told her that she would let the representative of IJWPW, Yoko Harmageddon, know that she was interested and that they should meet up at the arena.

***

Backstage at the arena, Chun-Li waited outside Yoko's office. She eyed up all the wrestling talent. Not one of them would stand a chance against her.

Just before Chun-Li lost her patience from waiting, Yoko called her in.

Her huge frame was sat behind a desk, her large bust piled on top. Despite her obvious strength, Chun-Li felt she would be able to take her on.

They discussed what her ring name would be, her attire and her entrance theme. Obviously, Yoko already knew she was a capable fighter, even if wrestling wasn't her forte.

Naturally, they decided that her ring name would be 'The Strongest Woman in the World'. Her entrance theme would be a generic Chinese jingle, which she was slightly offended by. Yoko told her to go home and think about what she would wear to the ring, and then come back tomorrow for her first match.

Her first match already? Chun-Li was confident she would gain the victory.

***

Back at her home, Chun-Li was stood in front of her mirror. She was wearing her typical qipao and was debating whether to wear that or the blue unitard to the ring.

"Nah," she said, shaking her head. She wanted to wear something different. She was sick of these outfits. But what could she wear?

She thought back to the various outfits she had seen backstage at the arena before her mind finally settled on Mika's attire. She had to admire the blonde's boldness at wearing such a thing. Each of her perfect butt cheeks were hanging out and she didn't give a shit. In fact, the audience loved it. Some might call her a slut, but Chun-Li knew she was just proud of her body. Her butt was her main weapon in the ring, after all, while Chun-Li's weapons were her bulging thighs.

She suddenly began to blush at the thought of wearing something so revealing. True, she had worn that black dress of hers, that practically had her boobs hanging out with her legs completely exposed, and the bodysuit also showed off every inch of her incredible body.

Sure, why not? If Mika could do it, then so could she. After all, as awesome as Mika's body was, it still couldn't compare to her own.  
She walked over to her wardrobe, and after a few seconds of rummaging inside of it, she withdrew her black dress. She also hauled out a thong from her draw.

A few minutes and adjustments to the dress later, she was wearing what would be her wrestling attire. Her perky, plentiful breasts and enormous, fleshy thighs bulged from within the outfit. She turned her back to the mirror, exposing her thong-clad buttocks. She had completely removed the back of the dress that usually covered her backside, and now her perfect butt cheeks were bare, a thong sandwiched between them. Her hamstrings and calves swelled proudly, their victims many.

Chun-Li licked her lips at the sight. The thought of everyone seeing her like this was a delightful one. She was seen by many as a classy lady, unlike many of the other street fighters, so her walking out like this would be a shock, to say the least.

She went to bed with this arousing picture plastered in her mind.

***  
The following day, Chun-Li had arrived at the arena. She stood at the door that led to the backstage area, the cold air nipping at her bare buns. She was feeling nervous, but it wasn't because she was about to have her first ever wrestling match. It was because she was about to expose her naked buttocks to everyone.

After a deep breath, she stepped through the door. As expected, every eye dropped to her bulging lower appendages, and then to her bulging backside when she walked past them.

She couldn't help but blush and was thankful when she finally reached Yoko's office.

"Damn, girl," she said when Chun-Li walked through the door. "The crowd are gonna love you!"

Yoko explained that she had entered her into a tournament for the world title, which shocked the Chinese woman. It was clear Yoko saw her potential, what with her being one of the most famous women in the world.

"I'm sure you'll be a huge star," Yoko added. "Especially wearing that!"

Yoko showed her to the entrance curtain, garnering a few more glances.

Her match was soon, and Chun-Li was feeling the nerves. Soon, thousands of perverted eyes would be bearing down on her.

She heard the ring announcer call her name, and the crowd roared. She cringed when her stereotypical theme began playing, and with a deep breath, she stepped through the curtain.

As expected, all eyes in the audience fell to her bare thighs and backside. The men, and some women, whistled excitedly. As anxious as she was feeling, she couldn't help but enjoy the attention. She knew her body was a masterpiece that should be worshipped, bt she would never outright say that. The whistles intensified when she squatted down to slip under the bottom rope, her butt cheeks bulging from each side of her thong.

Once the announcer himself had finished gawping, he announced her first opponent, and her name was Sunrise Nishisenba.  
The crowd's excitement grew with every bounce of her ass and tense of her thighs, but despite being her first ever match, Chun-Li managed to win easily.

Chun-Li proceeded to run through her opponents with relative ease, and with every win, her confidence grew. She truly was the best. She had defeated every person that had dared to challenge her, and now she was even dominating in wrestling.

There was nothing notable about the rest of her opponents, aside from a woman known as Fuka, who was obviously a lesbian considering how distracted she was by her body. She fell easily like the rest.

She had made it to the final, and only one person stood in her way: the reigning champion, Rainbow Mika. It wasn't often that Mika's body was overshadowed, but despite her incredible thickness, Chun-Li was just as voluptous and then some.

Mika was her toughest opponent by far. She would never admit it, but having Mika's enormous ass in her face hadn't been the most unpleasant thing she had ever experienced.

It was a hard fought battle, but Chun-Li was the victor.

Beautiful, strong, intelligent. She truly had it all.

Filled with confidence and pride, she snatched the belt and microphone from the ring announcer. With the belt slung over her shoulder and the mic to her lips, she began to cut her first ever promo.

"I entered this tournament to prove that I am truly the Strongest Woman in the World, and that's exactly what I have done. It was laughable to think any of you stood a chance against me. Not only am I the strongest woman in the world, but I am also the most beautiful. Don't you perverts boo me!" She snapped at the crowd. "All of you have been leering at me the entire time, not that I blame you." She whipped her hand across her bloated cheek, and it jiggled in response. "Wrestling has always been a joke, especially Japanese wrestling, and I have proven it today!"

Thousands of furious fans began throwing trash in the ring, which Chun-Li only responded to with a laugh that would rival even Karin.

Suddenly, Chun-Li halted her laughter when a stranger had appeared at ringside. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a purple dress.

Who was this woman?


	2. Chapter 2

Who was this woman?

She stepped into the ring, snatching the mic from a shocked Chun-Li. The crowd had fallen silent.

"I used to look up to you, Chun-Li," she started, a serious look in her eyes, "but after today, I can safely say that you are a disgrace to all female martial artists, and especially to the world of professional wrestling!"

The crowd cheered rapturously, while Chun-Li stared daggers at the mysterious youth.

"I, Hinako Shijou, challenge you to a match!"

Chun-Li couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. She actually thought she stood a chance? Chun-Li snatched the microphone back.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She snarled, her eyes glancing up and down her skinny form. "Why don't you come back in a few years when you've gone through puberty! Unless..." She began to snigger. "Unless you already have!"

Hinako frowned at her obvious attempts at mocking her lack of curves. While the Chinese woman's assets were impressive, Hinako was still confident in her abilities.

To show she was serious, she slapped the mic from Chun-li's hands, causing her to yelp in surprise. She then took her stance. It was impossible to tell, what with her slim frame, but Hinako was a practitioner of sumo.

Chun-Li's sniggering picked up again.

"Who do you think you are, some kind of sumo wrestler?"

"Yes," she replied, simply.

"Hmph, not with an ass like that."

The fight began. To no one's surprise, Chun-Li began to dominate the majority of it. Hinako managed a few blows here and there but nothing major.

Chun-Li slipped behind her opponent, curling her hands around the younger girl's waist. Her sizable mounds squeezed around Hinako's head until it completely disappeared from view.

Despite the imminent danger of her head being pounded against the canvas, her stomach fluttered at the softness of Chun-li's flesh.

With a hefty tug, Chun-Li brought Hinako's tiny form backward, executing a perfect German suplex.

She was down, but Chun-Li wasn't finished with her yet. She grabbed her limp arm and dragged her over to the turnbuckle. After releasing her, Chun-Li, with her back facing Hinako, began to climb. She came to a stop on the second turnbuckle.

Her head throbbing, Hinako's eyes fluttered open, and she was greeted by Chun-Li's perfect glutes. Her eyes widened when her ass crashed down on her, Chun-Li's butt cheeks totally devouring her face. She couldn't breathe, see, or even yell, but she could hear the crowd cheering wildly.

Chun-Li decided to show mercy, and she lifted her posterior from Hinako's face.

She gasped in appreciation, but her suffering wasn't over, yet.

Grabbing her by her blonde hair, Chun-Li tugged her back to her feet before forcing her head between her thighs.

Hinako's pulse raced as she felt her head being squeezed between Chun-Li's famous quads. The hard muscle squeezed against her temples like a vice. She then felt Chun-Li's arms wrap around her waist as she was lifted from the canvas, and finally, Chun-Li launched into the air as Hinako's head thumped against the mat for the second time that night.

"It's over," Chun-Li said as she picked her up again. She was going to end it in style.

Showing off her athleticism, she performed a handstand. Hinako's head disappeared between the Chinese woman's massive thighs, again, as she used them to fling her through the air, Hinako's tiny form eventually coming to a crash for a third and final time on the canvas. It was a real crowd pleaser.

The referee leaned over Hinako's un-moving form and declared it a knockout.

Half the crowd booed, while the other half cheered, as Chun-Li gave her trademark peace sign. The cameras in the audience flashed brilliantly, no doubt focusing on her ass.

A full two minutes passed, and Chun-li was still playing to the crowd. She hadn't noticed that Hinako had begun to stir.

Suddenly, Hinako launched at her, coiling her arms around her shapely hips until her hands clasped Chun-Li's meaty ass cheeks. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of so much flesh grasped in her palms. Despite her hatred for her, Hinako had to admit that she had an exceptional rump.

Blushing, and slightly winded, Chun-Li easily tossed Hinako to the side.

"What the hell?" She breathed. "You're more perverted than this crowd!"

That did it. Hinako didn't care that she had lost miserably. She was going to humiliate this bitch in any way she could.

While Chun-Li had turned to complain to the referee about Hinako's actions, the blonde took this opportunity to sink to her knees. Slinking her arm between Chun-Li's thighs, she thrust it upwards, nailing her right in the crotch, and she yelped in response.

Hinako wasn't finished. She buried her hand between her victim's sweaty butt cheeks. She took her thong in between her fingers and yanked it backwards, before letting it go, causing it to whip against Chun-Li's skin.

The referee called for the bell multiple times, which only angered Hinako. She gave him a dropkick, and he was sent flying over the top rope.

Chun-Li was flustered. Her butt and crotch were stinging at the surprise attacks. She was surprised once again when she felt Hinako slam into her back, sending her onto her knees, her ass jutting into the air.

Hinako stared furiously at Chun-Li on all fours, her perfect butt pointing at her.

"Such a proud woman," Hinako murmured. "Now look at you. Bent over so the whole world can see what a slut you really are."

Hinako was ready to deliver her signature move, known as the Hundred Hand Slap, from which she had learned from her idol, Edmond Honda.

She brought her hands back, the crowd roaring in anticipation. Soon, her hands were a blur, as they repeatedly whipped against Chun-Li's glutes. Her bright red buttcheeks bounced hypnotically with each strike.

Chun-Li couldn't believe the humiliation she was having to endure. She was being spanked in front of thousands of people, and to her dismay, she was enjoying it. She squinted at the horny men in the crowd whose eyes were locked on her hot, Chinese ass. They were loving every second, and so was she.

To add to the humiliation, Chun-Li's juices were visibly dripping down her shaky thighs.

"Ew," Hinako suddenly blurted, her spanking ceasing, "you're actually enjoying this?"

Finally, security had arrived. They bolted down the entrance ramp and spilled into the ring like marbles.

Before they could get to her, Hinako launched on top of the Chinese woman, her hand disappearing down her cleavage. With a yank of her arm, the front of her dress tore away. Incredibly, the crowd's excitement and the volume of their cheers increased even further when Chun-Li's perfect pair flopped out for everyone to see. Chun-Li managed to cover them up with her arm, as Hinako, who was out of her mind with rage at this point, clawed madly at the rest of her attire.

Before any more damage could be done, security took a hold of her. Hinako attempted to fight back, wanting to humiliate the Chinese woman even more, but it was futile. They carried her away, but not before she spat a huge wad of phlegm right on her poor victim's bright red rump.

Chun-Li stared into space, her butt and crotch throbbing, her thighs stained with her arousal, and her boobs shielded untidily behind her arm. The most humiliating night of her life was finally over.


End file.
